konoha ninja academy high
by uchiha-sasuke-lover
Summary: how if Sakura is new to this school. she encounters the murderer of her parents and now is trying to kill her for somewhat special thing is running through her blood and from Sasuke's past and his love for Sakura will help him defeat the murderer.
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

**Konoha Ninja Academy High**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or the associated characters in it.**

**Chapter 1: the beginning **

"Sakura" a voice called from downstairs. "Sakura!" now even louder.

"Yeah!" Sakura answered back. The voice from downstairs leaned to the shine of the sun, it was Ayami, Sakura's step mum.

As Sakura got up and rubbed her eyes from sleep, she remembered one certain memory 

**--FLASHBACK—**

"Bang" a sound of a gun coming from down the street.

A pink haired girl ran as fast as she can, until she reached the place where it came from.

"Otoo-san! Okaa-san!" she shouted as she kneeled down beside their bodies lying down.

Sakura was just 5 years old, she shook them both while crying. Blood flowed out of their bodies.

People heard it, they came but it was too late for Sakura's parents…they already died.

**--END OF FLASHBACK--**

"Sakura come on now!" Ayami shouted as Sakura snapped back to reality.

"Why mum!" Sakura answered back.

Sakura already for got about her first day of school at the Konoha Ninja Academy High. Sakura had just came from another village, the village of mist, though her real home was in Konoha. The hokage for the past 12 years decided that maybe for good. Sakura can go to another village to move on about her parent's death and in the right age to come back. Now was the time for her to come back…other than that Sakura had grown to be a beautiful kunoichi, one of the most beautiful ones in the village, but the fact that she will always remember about her parents died in her home village, she did not like it.

"Sakura… remember? It's your first day of school at the Konoha Ninja Academy High". She said as she gave a small sigh.

"Do I really have to?" Sakura complained

"Yes you have to! Also hurry up now, your going to be late and so am I for work, you know it's my first day in the hospital as well." Ayami shouted back.

Sakura quickly went out of bed took her clothes went to the bathroom to take a good quick shower. After she has taken a shower she looked at herself at the mirror. She wore black shoes, navy stockings, a pleated skirt just up to her knees, a white long sleeve polo, a jumper on top and a blazer with a Konoha Ninja Academy High logo on the left hand side and the school's pin.

"Not that bad." Sakura said to herself while looking at the mirror. She dried her hair because it was really cold outside as its is winter in Konoha at this time of the year. (Though there was no snow)

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Sakura heard Ayami's horn of the car.

Sakura's house is not that far from the school, it is about a 10 minute walk.

"Mum you know I could have just walked? It's just about a 10 minute walk" Sakura said as she got out of the car.

"just making sure you do not get lost… its been awhile since you walked through the streets of Konoha. Ayami explained.

"Okay mum, whatever, bye!" Sakura said as she waved goodbye.

"_Here I come_" Sakura thought

* * *

plz i really would like reviews to know what you think i will continue this i promise so plz stay tuned 


	2. Chapter 2: the first meeting

**Chapter 2: the first meeting of the emerald ****eyes and the onyx eyes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any associated characters in it.**

Sakura wasn't really enjoying this new school thing. She didn't even agree on changing schools or coming back to her home village. She never thought unexpected things to happen in her new life in Konoha. Sakura entered the gate and thought that it would be the most boring day ever in her whole entire life then…

"_Ino?"_ she thought to herself. She saw another beautiful kunoichi. She had long yellow hair tied up in to a ponytail.

"Ino?" Sakura said as she got closer. Ino by the way is her long lost childhood best friend. Since she left Konoha she never saw her.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted. Ino hugged her so tight she could not breathe.

"I-n-o a-i-r-!" Sakura managed to say from the tight grip of Ino. Ino kept on saying things to her but Sakura was not paying attention to her. Sakura just thought _"maybe it won't be so bad after all" _as hse looked up the sky.

"Sakura?Sakura?Sakura?" Ino asked as Sakura snapped out of her thoughts.

"uh…oh, sorry Ino what were you saying?" Sakura asked

"Don't worry about those…why did you come back suddenly?" Ino asked.

Well, my mum and I got a letter from the Hokage saying that it is time for me to comeback" Sakura said.

"ohhhh…" Ino said.

"but that does not mean I already moved on about my parents" Sakura added as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Ohhh come on Sakura cheer up at least your with me now right?" Ino said and at the same time asked.

"yeah! Your right Ino!" Sakura said as she cheered up but she knew deep inside she was not that happy.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"Ino is that the bell?" Sakura asked

"yeah… what class are you in?" Ino asked.

Sakura grabbed a sheet of paper from her bag and read it.

"well I'm in…Kakashi-sensei's class" Sakura said.

"that's great! That is my class as well" Ino said happily

"that is definitely great Ino!" Sakura said.

Ino grabbed her hand and started to run but Sakura accidentally dropped the paper she was holding a moment ago.

"Ino wait! I dropped the paper… stop!" Sakura said and Ino stopped and looked at her.

"okay, go and get it…I'll wait here" Ino said and Sakura ran as fast as she can hopping the paper was still there but then "bump" Sakura bump in to a handsome guy. Sakura got up and said "Gomen".

"I didn't mean to bump but I only had to get the pa-" Sakura was cut off when she saw the guy standing on it.

"ahhhhhhh" she shouted as the gut said "hn" and turned around walking away.

"hey you!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed the paper from the ground.

"hmmm?" the gut turned around with a "who me?" look on his face.

Sakura was now angry and looking at him with a "could kill look".

The guy did the same look at her, they were staring at each other.

The whole reason was that they criticizing each other.

"_hmm?...pink hair?is that natural?" the guy thought._

"_poultry chicken hair eh? What kind of hairstyle is that?"Sakura thought back._

They were criticizing each other as if there is no tomorrow. As if they were reading each others minds and exchanging criticism to one another. Sakura was getting angrier every second, she was going to charge to him but Ino came.

"Sakura…let's go!" Ino said to Sakura as she snapped out her thoughts. (let us imagine time has passed.)

Sakura was still at her locker when her always late sensei came.

"yo!" Kakashi said as she noticed Sakura.

"huh?" Sakura was confused.

"oh sorry…I am your sensei and you must be the new girl…Haruno Sakura…right?" Kakashi asked.

"oh yeah…nice to meet you Kakashi-sensei and ohayo!" Sakura said.

"come on Sakura introduce yourself to the class" Kakashi said to her before opening the door of the classroom.

"Hai!" Sakura said

As soon as Sakura entered the classroom she quickly noticed the guy she bumped in to earlier.

"_hmmmm? The poultry chicken haired guy in my class eh"Sakura thought._

"come on… Introduce yourself to the class "Kakashi said to Sakua.

"hello everyone…my name is Haruno Sakura…um… and about my ahir…iits natural!" Sakura said

As she was introducing her self to the class the guy noticed her.

"_well, what a surprise she is gonna be in my class." The guy thought._

As sakura finished talking/introducing herself Kakashi pointed an empty seat next to Ino for her to sit.

As Sakura went up the stairs to her sit she noticed him again.

"_that fucking asshole "_she thought to herself.

Sakura was sitting at the right place where the guy can see her and for her to see him.

First period was going on…

"_he is handsome and cute as well but he's still an asshole"_ Sakura thought

For the second period… the guy was the one staring at her.

"_she is beautiful and pretty but come on she is annoying"_ The guy thought.

* * *

so what do you think about the new chapter is it good huh?...plz reviews i really want to know some ideas and comments about this story 


	3. Chapter 3: is he like me?

**Chapter 3: is he like me?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any associated characters in it.**

Recess and other periods have passed.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

The lunch bell has gone, students rushed and grabbed their books and went out of the classroom. Ino and Sakura went to the grassy part of the school.

"Ino why are we here?" Sakura asked.

"This is where I always eat every lunch time." Ino answered.

"Alone?" Sakura asked again.

"No! Of course not! I am so not a loner." Ino said.

"Talking about that, I am going to introduce you to people." Ino added.

"ohhhh...okay!" Sakura said happily. She's happy that she's going to make new friends on her first day of school.

"There she is!" Ino shouted as she waved to another kunoichi, she had purple/violet hair hanging down.

"hey Ino, sorry I am late!" the girl said.

"that's okay!" Ino said. The girl turned around and looked at Sakura.

"konichiwa, I am Hinata Hyuga" Hinata greeted Sakura.

"doozo yoroshiku, Hinata, your in my class right?" Sakura asked.

"ohh…yeah!" Hinata answered.

While Hinata and Sakura was talking a girl came to them.

"hey Ino! Hey Hinata!" the girl said, she had black hair tied up in two buns.

"Sakura this is Ten-ten, Ten-ten this is Sakura" Ino introduce both of them to each other.

"Doozo yoroshiku" both of them said while bowing to each other.

"I hope we all become good friends." Sakura added.

"same here" Hinata and Ten-ten said.

"come on guys let's eat!" Ino interrupted.

"sure!" Sakura, Hinata and Ten-ten agreed. Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Ten-ten were eating their lunch.

"so Sakura why did you come here anyway?" Hinata asked.

"I do not think she wants to talk about that." Ino said to Hinata.

"it's okay Ino." Sakura said.

"well, when I was a child my parents were murdered, the Hokage back then said that maybe if I will go to another village I can move on about my parents and at the right time or age to comeback" Sakura said while trying to hold the tears back.

"I am sorry we had to bring that up." Ten-ten said while Hinata agreed.

"no its okay, your one of my best friends." Sakura said.

"how did you know Ino?" Hinata ask while Ten0ten added in agreement.

"let me answer that!" Ino said.

"Sakura back then was my best friend and still is, she is very strong and smart…hehehehehe!" Ino said

"so…that means you two are like long lost childhood best friends?" Ten-ten asked.

"yeah" Sakura and Ino said.

After sometime they all have finished.

"guys who are you looking at?" Sakura asked all of them.

"im looking at him" Ino said while pointing to a lazy bum with black hair ties up.

"his name is Shikamaru, you may think that he is so lazy but he is really smart though he thinks everything is so troublesome." Ino added.

"I'm looking at him" Hinata said as she pointed to a blonde hair boy.

"he's the number one hyperactive ninja in the whole village or you may say in the whole entire world" Hinata added as all of them laughed.

"im looking at that boy" Ten-ten ponted at the boy with the same eye as Hinata.

"he is consider as a genius by everyone and he is the cousin of Hinata as well." Ten-ten added.

"And…you liked them?" Sakura asked them all.

"o-h-h-h-h…w-e-l-l" All three said blushing.

"you guys do not have to tell me…coz like its so obvious." Sakura as she gave a giggle.

"Well…they are just all cute…right Hinata and ten-ten?" Ino said.

"yeah" Hinata and Ten-ten agreed

"then why don't you try and talk to them?" Sakura asked them all.

"too many fan girls and its more than enough just looking at them in a distance" Hinata said.

"and the will just think that we are one or those bitchy and sluty girls that's after them" Ten-ten said.

"we do not like putting ourselver too much over them…we know they don't like that…as you can see they are so annoyed by that girls." Ino added.

"ohhhh is that so?...well who's that with the chicken hair?" Sakura asked them.

"ohhhh…that one is Uchiha Sasuke" Hinata said as everyone laughed at what Sakura just teased Sasuke.

"He is and asshole." Sakura said as she pouted.

"well…you could say that he is a cold hearted one anyway." Ten-ten said to Sakura.

"he has too much pride." Hinata added.

"but your like him Sakura…" Ino said.

"huh?" Sakura was confused at the words that came out of her best friend. She knew Ino knew her well since their childhood but why would Ino say that cold hearted and too much pride be the same as her…she does not understand at all.

"Sakura…your like him because he's parents were also killed although he's parents were killed right infront of him he saw the murderer…that is not the worst part…it was his own brother that he always looked up to that killed his parent not only…his own clan as well" Ino said as silent went pass the girls.

"really" Sakura asked no particular person.

Everyone nodded at her question.

It's like she some how attached to that guy that he felt sorry for him all this time that he did something bad to her as if he was hiding this soft part inside him that he does not want to show anybody and just overflows but even though that happens he does not want to tip it.

"_is it the reason why I feel like that there is something inside him that wants to shout and sadness in his eye I can tell when I was staring at him this morning…is being pride he's only way to hide all of this thing…it feels like I want to help him overcome these and help him let it out and especially the thing is he is like me but the only different is that he does not want to be happy like what I do now…I feels like I really want to get to know him now…coz maybe just maybe we are the same deep down inside of us."_

Ring

Ring.

Ring.

The end of the lunch bell has gone and all students proceeded to their classroom.

* * *

hope you like it...plz i really want some reviews if it is really good or not and by the way the nxt chapter woulb be camp and thre is a question for you guys... 

(1)should i put the partners together you now...

(2)then make an accident between sasuke and sakura...

(3)sasuke and sakura get lost then sakur awill get hurt then sasuke helps sakura then there is ther sweet moment and to other parneres too?

i really want to noe plz tell me


	4. Chapter 4: partners

**Chapter 4: partners **

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any associated characters in it.**

The class was chatting loud. Everyone was wondering why their 5th period has not started yet.

"Ino why are we not yet starting the 5th period?" Sakura asked Ino.

"I have no idea…Ms. Kurenai was never late…" Ino answered.

It was getting boring for Sakura and the other students every second the clock ticks until.

"good afternoon class…" Kakashi greeted the class. The class had a look that says so that's why look.

"class im late because for the reason that—" Kakashi said but was cut off by his students. "liar!... and sure you are" students said. Kakashi had a sweat drop and nervously scratched his head and thought _"oh my gosh I think my excuses by now won't work .hehehehe"_

the class didn't want to hear his lame and not true excuses…for the reason that everybody knows that he is always late. Shikamaru then put his hand up which is very unusual for him to do that he always thinks its too troublesome.

"yes…Shikamaru?" Kakashi said.

"ummm…why are you here anyway…don't we have Ms. Kurenai now?... how troublesome is this?" Shikamaru said.

"okay don't go rushing for information because you don't need to anyway… but since you mentioned it fine…I am here to talk about the camp were having tomorrow." Kakashi told the class.

"what camp Ino?" Sakura asked.

"there is going to be a camp tomorrow… you know bonfires, tents, night walks and ghost stories?" Ino said.

"I didn't say what's camp Ino…and besides I know what camp is…its just I didn't know about it." Sakura said.

"calm down Sakura well maybe Kakashi-sensei already told your mum about this." Ino said back.

Kakashi saw Ino and Sakura were talking and he kind of figured out why they were talking.

"Sakura and Ino!" Kakashi said, more like shouted to the girls to make them stop talking of course. Everyone was looking at them; even Sasuke was too, which is definitely unlikely for him to do. For some reason Sakura always gets Saksuke's attention.

"Hai!" Sakura and Ino both said.

"stop talking and start paying attention." Kakashi said. Sasuke laughed at this and Sakura heard him. Sakura stared at him then he stopped..._your going to pay for laughingSakura thought._ Sakura turned around the Sasuke started laughing again, Kakashi noticed it.

"Sasuke stop laughing and pay attention as well" Kakashi said… Sakura gave a giggle this time. Kakashi started talking again but he stopped.

"and by the way Sakura I already told you mum about the camp so don't worry about a thing." Kakashi said to Sakura as she nodded.

" now…students the school has changed the rules for this year about camp" Kakashi said.

"groups will be made so were not exactly going to be together, well not all of us." Kakashi continued.

"the groups will consist of 3 pairs from your own class and 1 pair for the year older than you guys and the pairs will be bys and girls." Kakashi said. A student raised her hand.

"Kakashi-sensie why now...I mean why in our year?" the girl asked

"lets just say we want you guys to be safe" Kakashi said this with a very serious voice every one was very confused that's hes tone has changed and became serious when he said the word safe and there was another thing that was strange he was staring at Sakura in particular but no one noticed it.

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto were worried that they are going to be putting up with their fan girls. They were worried badly…everyone was chatting for the reason that Kakashi were deciding who's going with who and he looked pretty serious.

---Sasuke's group---

"I hope the pairs going to be with us is Neji and someone" Naruto said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"well, don't worry about that now do it later worry about us putting up with our fan girls dobe" Sasuke said.

"so troublesome" Shikamaru stated with a sigh.

---Sakura's group---

"why are the rules have to change now… when its our year!" Sakura said.

"well too bad, I hope I don't get stuck with some perverted guy and I want to be with shika-kun" Ino said

"nothings going to change if we just keep complaining I just hope my pair with be Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"come on everyone stop chitchatting and listen to me." Kakashi calmed the class down and stopped them from talking.

"I have worked out whos going to be with who and the other year levels pairs are by the way decided." Kakashi added.

"now…" Kakashi looked down at his made new list of pairs.

"group one's other year level pair is Ten-ten and Neji" Kakashi said.

----------------

"doesn't Neji like that girl?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"yeah" Sasuke said

"Hes so lucky" Shikamaru said

----------------

"doesn't ten-ten like Neji?" Hinata said

"yeah" Sakura said

"she is so lucky" Ino said.

----------------

"and now from our class first pairing is shikamaru and Ino" Kakashi said. Fan girls of Shikamaru cried anime style.

"next pair for group one is Hinata and Naruto" Kakashi said. Fan girls of Naruto cried anime style as well.

"the last pair is Sasuke and Sakura" Kakashi said. All fan girls of Sasuke cried like they are going to hell.

"what" Sakura and Sasuke said. And stared at each other when they heard they have said the same thing.

"what what?...thats the pair" Kakashi said to the two.

"your kidding me?" Sakura said

"hn?" Sasuke said which means totally the same as what Sakura said.

"yup and no changing!" Kakashi said. He went through the list until he finished. Ino raised her hand.

"yes Ino?" Kakashi asked.

"well…who's in my group again?" Ino aksed.

"Neji and ten-ten, You and Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto and last but not the least is Sasuke and Sakura." Kakashi said.

"So you guys now what groups your in?" Kakashi asked the class.

"hai" the class said.

"You can all chat now because the bell is going to go in 10 minutes." Kakashi said to the class.

---Sasuke's group---

" I just cant belive it! im with that pink hair girl." Sasuke said.

"why not Sasuke-teme…she looks pretty and nice but Hinata is still beter and the best." Naruto said.

"yeah well she is annoying and by the way be careful with Hinata she is the cousin of Neji and besides he will kill you if you hurt her." Sasuke said to naruto.

"definitely and look I am with Ino…she is pretty so she is not so troublesome after all." Shikamaru said.

"I know that Sasuke-teme and Shikamaru" Naruto said. " and maybe it's the time to ask her out tomorrow." Naruto added.

"So Sasuke what are you goin to do tomorrow?" Shikamaru asked.

"hmmm…maybe I just have to deal with it I guess" Sasuke said.

"_or maybe not ? something about her makes me happy deep down inside but I still san not show it and figured out why?" Sasuke thought._

---Sakura's group---

"I can not believe it! I am going to be with my true love Shika-kun." Ino said

"me too I am with Naruto-kun…im so happy but I always shutter when I talk to him" Hinata said

"nah Hinata you'll be fine im sure you can handle it…and lucky for you guys to say im stuck with stupid chicken haired guy!" Sakura said.

"Sakura have fun and besides remember? Hes just like you because of hes brother killing his parents" Hinata said.

Sakura calmed down because this words stroke her like lightning.

"_yeah! Maybe Hinata's right maybe just maybe its time for me to change it this time and for his burdens to be let out" Sakura thought._

----------------

Sakura came home and it was late then did the packing and let the sleep over.

----------------

**So what do you think good bad what??????? Plz guys review I woul really like it to get reviews from people and what you think.**

**(") (")**


End file.
